dominiontankfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
The characters include but are not limited to: =Police= Leona ; Leona Ozaki : A young female officer in the Tank Police. Extremely enthusiastic about her work, and obsessively protective of her tank, which she calls "Bonaparte." : Originally, Leona was an officer in the motorcycle division before requesting a transfer to the Tank Police. Al ; Al Cu Ad Solte : A young male officer, Leona's much calmer partner and co-pilot of Bonaparte. He is very taken by Leona but is always second in her affections behind Bonaparte. He also is a very good computer hacker (In the final episode of New Dominion Tank Police, Al refers to himself as "Al Southwell"). Charles ; Charles Brenten : Leona's squad leader. Very macho, with little regard for regulations or the health, safety and property of civilians. He also is the best shot in the force, preferring a large, old-fashioned revolver (which he lovingly refers to as "the Castigator") to the automatic weapons used by other members of his unit. He also has a lifetime subscription to "How to Kill" Magazine. According to Shirow, he is named after the Bren Ten 10 mm handgun, as popularized by the then popular TV series, Miami Vice. In some translations he is known as "Britain", due to a mistranslation. Chaplain ; Chaplain : An unofficial police chaplain and tank pilot. Once took pity on a criminal, who then shot and killed his partner and escaped. Jim ; Jim E. Lovelock (Specs, Megane or Four-Eyes) : A scientific expert and tank commander. His knowledge and insights are often helpful on difficult cases and his calm and logical thinking are a blessing in crisis situations. He has a friendly rivalry with Chaplain. Chief ; Chief : The chief of police. Prone to tearing out what little hair he has left... and what's left over turned white due to the stress of the job. He also has a chronic ulcer that always acts up whenever the Tank Police cause too much collateral damage. In arguments with the previous mayor, he comments in the introduction that tanks are insufficient for keeping the peace, and would prefer 'replacing our guns with tactical nuclear weapons,' though it's unclear if he means this to be taken seriously. Charlie ; Charlie Nam : Charles Brenten's weapons officer in New Dominion. Sophie ; Sophie Tucker : The chief's pretty, bright-spirited aide in New Dominion, who is often looking for Brenten for the morning reports. =Criminals= Buaku ; Buaku : The "super criminal" the Tank Police was formed to fight, specializing in bank robbery and general mayhem. He leads a gang, but appears to be backed by unknown individuals. Buaku's true origins are unclear between the OVA and the Manga itself. In the OVA, Buaku was apparently a "test dummy" for the Greenpeace Crolis project, who escaped destruction when government agents raided the lab and destroyed everything except for encoded data disguised as a nude portrait of himself. He ends up living on the streets and is eventually framed for a bank robbery by an unidentified woman and later arrested by police...which starts the chain of events that led him to become a criminal. In the Manga, it is said that Buaku started his criminal career over 80 years ago in Argentina. :In part 1 of the first OVA his goal is to retrieve urine samples for a mysterious go-between for the unseen crime boss "Mr. Big." The Tank Police thwarted his plans, but are unable to arrest him. :In part 2 of the first OVA he tried to retrieve the encoded data from the Greenpeace experiment, which is on display at a local auction house in Newport. In the Manga, his final criminal act is the theft of the Space Colony "Embryo", in which he succeeds and escapes to the stars with his gang, with the exception of the Puma Sisters, who were left on Earth to organize the final getaway. Pumas ;AnnaPuma and UniPuma :Anna & Uni are a pair of tall, beautiful android catgirls. Category:Characters